


Human Again

by litakelly



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: S3 E3 Extended scene.





	Human Again

* * *

It took him a moment, but he figured it out. Mattie had sat at his bedside, day after day for a year and he’d thought she felt guilty. It was the only reason he could see to explain why she’d been there for someone like him. But then she said she’d been scared... terrified he would never wake up... and the look on her face... it didn’t read as guilt or pity. She had feelings for him, and as he trailed behind her back to the house he put the pieces together and followed her upstairs. 

As she’d hurriedly attempted to tidy her room Leo felt he needed to let her know he felt the same. He was never good with words. So he kissed her. When she kissed him back everything else seemed to fade away. She lifted his shirt and gently traced the scar on his abdomen. There was no pity, or rejection, just a caress over the place that had once been a source of so much pain. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. 

Leo let his hand slide lower down her back and fiddled with the hem of Mattie’s shirt. When she seemed to melt into his touch, he carefully slipped his fingers under it, sighing at the warmth of her skin, and pulling her closer to him. His hand caressed her waist and up over her breast. She gasped suddenly into his mouth and Leo pulled back nervously. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled shyly, afraid he’d somehow already messed this up. 

“No. It’s alright.” Mattie pulled him back closer. 

“You made a... sound,” he still seemed nervous. 

“Was a... good sound,” she blushed. 

Leo let out a relieved breath and gave her a tender kiss. He flexed his fingers against her skin feeling emboldened as he deepened the kiss. Mattie’s hands rested on his arms and she slid them up to wrap around his shoulders. She knew Leo was taller than he normally looked with the way he was always slouching, but as he pulled her waist flush to him and dipped so far to kiss her she felt surrounded in him. 

Mattie kissed her way down his jaw to his neck just below his ear. “Leo...” she breathed. 

He clutched her to him and breathed in the smell of her hair, so real, and so human. He hummed back. 

“Take me to bed,” she whispered nervously. 

Leo felt his heart rate quicken and struggled to breathe evenly. He could feel himself swell at her words and kissed the top of her head before lowering his hands to scoop and lift her onto the bed. Mattie gasped as he set her down and crawled on top of her. His deep blue eyes scanned her face for any sign of hesitation but she simply watched him back looking a bit dazed. 

“I’ve never... been with another human before... and it’s been so long since I was fully human myself...” he glanced away nervously. “What I mean to say is, it’s all a bit...  new to me, and a little...”

“Overwhelming?” She smiled softly. 

He smiled back in relief, “yes.”

“It’s alright. We don’t have to, if you’re not ready?” She cupped his cheek tenderly. 

Leo met her eyes, “more than, if you are?”

Mattie carded her fingers through his hair pushing it back from his forehead. “I waited a whole year for you Leo, I just don’t want to rush you.”

He kissed her at that, “you’re too good to me,” he murmured and allowed himself to sink down to his elbows and rest some of his weight on her. Mattie sighed and made room for him to rest between her legs and eliminated any remaining space between them. Leo gasped and clutched her shoulders letting his eyes fall shut and savoring the feeling. 

It was as though every sensation was heightened, no longer filtered by the technology which once kept him alive. She began kissing his neck again and his hips rutted shallowly against her of their own accord making Mattie gasp against his neck and cling to his bare back. He buried his face in her neck and started to grind gently against her hip letting out soft little pants.

Eventually he pulled back to slip his hands under her top and pull it off of her. Mattie desperately scrambled to remove her bra and kick her shoes and socks off before undoing her jeans. Leo followed suit in removing his own shoes and socks before helping Mattie slide her jeans down her legs. He lay back on top of her with his trousers still on and Mattie moved her hand to cup him gently through his jeans. Leo was breathing heavily and groaned at the feeling. She fumbled with the button on his trousers before he hastily pulled them down his hips and off his legs. She smiled shyly at the tent in his pants as he moved back on top of her; she rested her hands on his hips before boldly slipping her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down his legs.

Leo panted heavily and glanced down at where his now swollen member bobbed between them and left a tiny smear on her hip as it leaked precum. Mattie was panting now as well and clutched at his side as she struggled to think for a moment.

“Do we uh, need protection?” She asked quickly. 

“Er, not sure what you mean,” Leo looked puzzled. 

“Well I’m on birth control, but I’m wondering if we need you know, like a condom or something.” 

“Oh, em, don’t know,” he looked even more embarrassed now. 

“Oh, yeah, okay well you said you’d never been with another human before,”

“Right,” he confirmed. 

“Well, me either,” she confessed nervously. “So I suppose we don’t necessarily  need one.”

“You’ve never...” Leo trailed off, “but you want to... with  me ?” Leo looked at her then with the most sincere affection and brushed a hair back from her face before kissing her passionately. Mattie melted into the kiss and returned it eagerly. She shimmied out of her underwear removing the last barrier between them and wrapped her arms around his lower back to pull him flush against her. Leo let out deep shuddery breaths as he pulled back enough to reach between them and position himself. Mattie gazed up at him with desire and ran her finger tips over his skin before giving him a quick nod. He began to sink in then and his eyes closed as his head fell back slightly in pleasure. Mattie tried to relax and breathed through the tightness at first. 

Once he was fully inside her he stopped and panted above her. Mattie clutched his back and let out soft little pants before pulling him down to kiss her. As he kissed her deeply he slowly began to pull just a few inches back before sinking in again. With each shallow thrust it began to feel better and better until Mattie began moaning into his mouth. 

Leo stopped and looked down at her concerned, “still okay?” He panted with worry creasing his brow. 

Mattie nodded, “Yeah,  more than. You can go faster now.”

Leo smiled shyly again and began to build up a faster rhythm until they were both moaning loudly. 

“Oh god Leo, oh, more,  please , don’t stop,” she begged. 

Leo huffed and grunted as he thrust desperately into her. “Mattie... fuck... won’t last much longer,” his face was screwed up in concentration and pleasure as he struggled to fight off his orgasm. 

“Leo,  oh fuck , go ahead, I want it,” she breathed against his sweaty neck. 

“Mattie,  fuuuuuck ,” he groaned as he came hard. His back arched as the aftershocks wracked his body and the feeling sent Mattie over the edge. 

They lay there panting, tangled and sweaty. Leo gently pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to her. Mattie basked in the afterglow, her labored breathing beginning to even out. After a minute Leo’s hand found hers and their fingers intertwined. 

Mattie glanced over at Leo who was staring at the ceiling panting. 

“How d’you feel?” She asked nervously. 

“Human,” he said automatically, “but for the first time... it’s a  good feeling.”


End file.
